


Keep your eyes on me

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's all start with an anonymous number sends Kise a picture of him, naked with three fingers shoved into his hole.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this if the sinnamon hours comes again, pray for my sinnamon hours to comee sooner if you guys wants the next chapter   
(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

Today's photoshoot drained out Kise's energy as he heading home as soon as it's end. Everyone at the set is being annoying in Kise's point of view but he still kept his professional billboards smile through the day. 

Also his partner for today's photoshoot is just too flirty and touchy. Not that Kise mind someone being interested in him but one look at his crotch, Kise already knows he is not big enough to satisfy him. If only his partner is "him", Kise wouldn't mind taking a nude shoot together. 

Just a thought of him sends shiver all over Kise body making him feels hot and needy all of sudden. He has been pent up these few days as the shoot taking longer time than usual. Now that the project already wrapped up and he has cleared his schedule for a week, he has time to enjoy his free time with "him", his mysterious voyeur.

It's all start with an anonymous text he get late at night, a picture of him, in nothing but naked with three fingers shoved deep into his hole. He recognized it was him after coming back from one on one with Aomine, and masturbate desperately in his own room and forgotten to close the curtain. He was scared at first but Mr.Voyeur promise to keep his secrets and sends him his dick picture. Kise is a size queen, maybe that's the reason he is still a virgin, because he can't find a person with that royal length and thickness. They texted a little after before it becomes a routine. The guy also sends him toys from time to time to be used during his shows. 

They will set up time and Kise will get ready on his long couch, facing the open glass windows where he can see the signal from the opposite apartment. From Kise's place, he can see the slightly open curtain with beeping light peeking through it. He is recording him and that's enough to make Kise hots all over. Imagine Mr.Voyeur beating the 8 inch meat of his behind the curtain with the image of Kise somehow makes Kise proud.

While humming an out of tune pop song, he fished out his smartphone from his back pocket, texting Mr.Voyeur to wait for his show with lots of inappropriate emoji. He patiently wait for the reply which didn't take a long time before his phone beeps with a simple text from Mr.Voyeur.

Content with the short message,Kise strutting to the bathroom,stripping as fast he can before get into the bathtub. He moans softly as the temperature of the water suits his taste and really drives him into the mood. Slowly he parted his legs apart, hanging them at the each side of tub,letting the water touch where they can't earlier. He runs his fingers from his chest, tug at the perky nubs before another hands travel down to the place between his buttcheeks. The pad of his finger grazed the opening slightly, just to tease himself. Kise loves teasing himself, touching every sensitive spot until he is at the edge to cum and stop. 

He gives his inner thighs a pinch both, hard enough to leave him with mark at the creamy skin. The pain sends him pleasure straight to his now shameless dick, pointing up to the ceiling with precum running down the length without being touch. Kise runs his hands over his hairless crotch, humming at the soft part while the other hand still playing with his nipple. 

After leaving high school, Kise has been treating his body more, he got laser treatment to remove unnecessary hair and prefer to be hairless, even down there. He still toned with small muscle but he loves his smooth and hairless skin too. 

Kise left the bathroom after finish teasing himself without cumming and getting ready on his couch, opening his curtain enough for Mr.Voyeur to enjoy the show. He walks over his nightstand to open the first drawer, revealing a black long box with dark blue ribbon  
decorate on top of it. Gleefully he opens the box and a full view of 7 inches penis miniature laying innocently inside.

Without delaying the time and also his needs to release his aching member down there, he took the black dildo with him to the couch. A tea table is set in front of the couch to support his legs open and give full view of him shoving the toys later. He waits until he can see the curtain from the opposite apartment open slightly and the light starts to beep signaling he should start his show. 

Kise slowly undressed from his bathrobe leaving him all naked for the mysterious guy to see. He placed his legs wide apart while tugging at his hard arousal. He swirled his thumb over the tip of his cock just to collect the clear liquid and toying with the wetness. All the teasing, both at his nipples and cock making his hole down there quivering with needs. He left his length to swipe the precum all over the wrinkling hole which makes it hungrier for something. Kise grants his hole's wished by pushing one finger inside, moans at the raw intrusion. 

The hand that originally pinches at the nipples now playing with his ball sack. Both are heavy with the needs to release his seeds. They are deep pink and smooth with no trails if hair around it, he tugged them with every thrust of his finger inside his hole. He thrusts another two fingers to join his middle finger with force which stings a little but Kise is used to it by now. He just love the sensation.

His fingers is long enough to hit his favorite spot, but still didn't satisfy him, he needs longer things to rub the spot multiple time until he comes from his butt only. He wants the voyeur's 8 inches dick inside him, ramming into him until he can only see star and worship nothing but the cock that abusin his hole. The thought nearly send him to cum but he isn't reach the peak of the show yet so he needs to hold the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming.

It is better if he use cockring but he doesn't have free time to buy such thing yet, maybe he can ask the voyeur to but him one. After he feel his hole is ready, he took out the 7 inches dildo and playfully sucks on the tip, making sure to always stare straight at the opposite window. 

He brings the penis miniature, rubbing the tip of it onto his awaiting gaping hole. With a soft strength he pushes the length into his ,gaining a long series of moans as he feels the friction of the huge toys intruding his entrance. The toys is longer and bigger that he usually plays with and the newest one he got from the mysterious voyeur.

He stops for a while to relax himself and reposition himself to be as comfortable as he can before pushes the toy all into him, the sudden thrust brushes over his prostate and eliciting another high pitch of satisfying moans from Kise. It is big and seated all the way in his hole, and it's obly 7 inches, how about the voyeur 8 inches one? A whimper of needs escape his mouth.

He starts thrusting the toy inside and out his hole slowly to get into the rythm. The rough carve all around the toys scrapping his inside like a vein on real dick would. If only, he thought. He picks up his speed with the thoughts of Aomine's dick inside of him. 

Kise always knows Aomine has big things behind his basketball shorts. Sometimes when they get unnecessary close during their one on one he can feesl the outline of his length rub against his butt or when he feels spoiled and laying head on Aomine's lap, dangerously close to the other guy's crotch, he can figure out his size, the length,the thickness and the girth of it.

He can feels he can no longer hold his cum as his anus keep squeezing hard around the toy. He speeds up the thrust and left his cock to play with his abandoned nipple, pinch and rub at the erected nub. Another hard thrust on his prostate making him spilled all over his stomach, leaving him gasping for air.

He lays there for a while watching the curtain close before a text coming in,probably from the voyeur. The phone is on his nightstand, which means he has to stand up and walks there to see the message . While heaving a sigh he stands with his wobbly legs to shut the curtain and makes his way to the nightstand.

He opens his phone just to read unexpected text from his friend and also longtime crush, Aomine.

'Hey, wanna go out for dinner? My treat.'


End file.
